dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario,Kratos,and Master Chief vs Sonic,Link,and Doomguy
Intro Teams of three fighters fight their respective opponents! will Team Mario be DOOMed? or will Team Sonic get slayed? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!! Fight Team Sonic were walking around in a mountain,until they saw Mario,Kratos,and Master Chief,who looked at them. "We meet-a-again,hedgehog." Mario spoke. "Heh,ready for this fight fat plumber?" Team Sonic and Team Mario get in their fighting positions. HEEEREEE WE GOOO!!! Immediately,Mario,Kratos,and Master Chief charged at their opponents. Sonic ran at Mario,who pulled out his hammer and attempted to hit him,but Sonic dodged the hammer. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted. Sonic speedblitzed Mario multiple times hitting him,until Mario spinned his hammer around,hitting Sonic right in the face. Meanwhile. Kratos is fighting Link,swinging his blades of exile at Link,who blocked them with his sword,but Kratos let out some of his strenght to overpower Link,Krato's strenght was too much for Link who stepped meters back,making Kratos almost lose his balance,Kratos charges at Link and starts spinning his blades at him,but Link ducks and swings his sword at them,sending them back at Kratos. Meanwhile. Master Chief is fighting Doomguy,both taking cover and shooting at each other,then Master Chief escapes from his cover,rushing at Doomguy with an energy sword,who proceeds to put away his gun and pulls out his fire axe,the weapons clashing multiple times,but then Doomguy proceeds to kick Master Chief sending him to the stomach and attempts to decapitate him but Master Chief rolls out of the way and swings his energy sword at Doomguy,doing a slash at his armor. Meanwhile. Mario proceeds to do a combo of hits on Sonic with his hammer,before putting it away and grabbing him by the legs,then spinning him around and throwing him to the ground,Sonic gets up slowly. "Not bad,but let's see how you handle this!" Sonic starts spindashing,then spindashes at extreme speeds,speedblitzing Mario and then slashing at his stomach with the spindash,he then grabs him and starts punching him violently multiple times and throws him to the ground,Mario holds his stomach in pain. "Heh." Sonic then attempts to finish Mario off but Mario pulls out his hammer and swings it at Sonic's nose,hitting it and sending him flying,Mario slowly gets up,Sonic's nose bleeds a bit. "Ugh..." Sonic gets up and looks at Mario with hatred. Mario proceeds to eat a mushroom and his wound heals,he then runs at Sonic. Meanwhile. Kratos screams and runs at Link with his blades of exile,Link swings his sword but then Kratos grabs him and starts punching him multiple times in the face,he then kicks him and sends him to the ground,Kratos gets on top of him and starts punching him violently,making Link drop his sword. Link then slowly gets his sword back and...stabs Kratos in the stomach,Kratos letting out a scream of pain and rage as he grabs Link by the neck and throws him away,the sword being thrown away with Link too. Kratos looks at his wound,but then he charges at Link,pulling out the blade of olympus,he proceeds to swing it at Link who tries to block it,but it's quickly overpowered,and Link falls to the ground,Kratos then swings his blades of exile at Link but Link rolls out of the way,Kratos proceeds to swing his blade of olympus at Link again who ducks and attempts to stab Kratos in the leg but Kratos grabs the sword with brute force and then slams it against Link's head,making it bleed a bit,and almost knocking him out. Kratos then screams in rage as he grabs Link's head and slams it on the ground mulitple times,he then kicks Link in the air and jumps,swinging his blades of exile at him,them stabbing in Link's chest,Link screaming in pain,Kratos then pulls himself towards Link using the blades and then kicks him,sending him to the ground,Kratos then pummels him violently with punches,before using the blade of olympus to stab into his skull,then mutilating it by destroying half of it,the brains of Link seen,as he vomits blood in his last moments. Meanwhile. Sonic runs at Mario and grabs him,before pummeling him very fast in the stomach,he then punches Mario,sending him flying,Sonic then runs at Mario but Mario sends an hammer right into Sonic's face,sending him to the ground,then Mario does a ground pound attempting to crush Sonic,but Sonic gets up and avoids it although barely. Mario proceeds to pull out the rock mushroom,encasing himself in a boulder and charging at Sonic who moves out of the way with ease,but then immediately after missing Rock Mario changes direction and almost crushes Sonic,Sonic proceeds to spindash through the boulder,making Mario go back to normal. Sonic does an homing attack at Mario sending him a few meters back but Mario then slams his hammer on Sonic,sending him bouncing off the ground multiple times,Mario charges and then hits Sonic with such force he's sent flying through the ground causing a crater. Sonic slowly gets up and sees Mario about to crush him with his feet but Sonic moves out of the way and kicks Mario multiple times in the back,sending him flying. Meanwhile. Master Chief's sword clashes with Doomguy's chainsaw,but Doomguy starts slicing the sword in half,but Master Chief pulls it away,ducks,and then hits Doomguy in the face with the sword,the sword going all through his brain,it was so fast in stabbing it the whole brain exploded inside,with alot of blood,the head didn't explode,but the brain did,Doomguy then falls to the ground. Meanwhile. Mario pulls out the copy flower and creates various clones which attack Sonic,doing combos of punches and kicks on him. Sonic however....pulls out the chaos emeralds and transforms in Super Sonic! who destroys all of the clones,Mario is hit multiple times and gets his ribcage broken,he attempts to hit Super Sonic in the head with an hammer but it does nothing,Mario is hit more times and sent to the ground,as Super Sonic charges at him,Mario throws his hat,possessing Super Sonic. Super Sonic has now a moustache and Mario's hat. Super Sonic proceeds to revert back to his base form,and then snaps his neck,killing Sonic. Mario stops possessing Sonic's corpse and gets out. Team Mario proceeds to walk away. Results The winners are: Mario,Kratos,and Master Chief!Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:The Golden Moustache Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights